The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0003’.
‘VEAZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has light red to orange-red flower color, medium to dark green foliage, medium vigor, a creeping and trailing plant habit with good branching.
‘VEAZ0003’ originated from an open pollinated hybridization made in the summer of 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘H0641-7’ with small salmon colored flowers and light green foliage.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0003’ was an unknown plant. The resultant seed was sown in February 2006.
‘VEAZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.